1989
]] debuts in ''Super DuckTales.]] opens.]] , the first Roger Rabbit short, is released.]] '']] opens at Disneyland.]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 27 - ''Three Fugitives (Touchstone) *March 10 - New York Stories (Touchstone) *March 17 - The Rescuers (re-issue) *April 14 - Disorganized Crime (Touchstone) *June 9 - Dead Poets Society (Touchstone) *June 23 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *July 14 - Peter Pan (re-issue) *July 28 - Turner & Hooch (Touchstone) *August 18 - Cheetah *October 6 - An Innocent Man (Touchstone) *November 13 - The Little Mermaid premiered in New York City. *November 17 - The Little Mermaid was released to overwhelmingly positive reviews and was a major box office hit, restoring critical and public interest in Disney and initiating the Disney Renaissance for nearly a decade. Shorts *May 1 **''Back to Never Land'' **''The Lottery'' *June 23 - Tummy Trouble *July 27 - Mickey's Field Trips: The United Nations *August **''Reading Magic with Figment and Alice in Wonderland'' **''Reading Magic with Figment and Peter Pan'' **''Goofy's Field Trips: Planes'' *August 10 - Goofy's Field Trips: Trains *August 18 - Mickey and the Seal (re-release) *September **''The Case of the Missing Space'' **''Mickey's Safety Club: Playground Fun'' **''Mickey's Safety Club: What to Do at Home'' *September 1 - Knick Knack (Siggraph Conference) *September 22 - Knick Knack (Chicago, Illinois) *October 30 - The Making of Me *? - Responsible Persons Events *May 31 - The Brave Little Toaster premieres at the USA Film Forum. *December - Production begins on The Lion King. Character debuts *March 4 - Gadget Hackwrench Monterey Jack Zipper *March 19 - Fat Cat and his gang *March 26 - Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck and M'Ma Crackshell *April 9 - Jeffrey Wyatt, Lisa Wyatt, Jessie Wyatt, Megan Wyatt *June 23 - Wayne Szalinski, Diane Szalinski, Amy Szalinski, Nick Szalinski, Quark, Russ Thompson, Sr., Mae Thompson, Russ Thompson, Jr., Ron Thompson, Professor Brainard, Professor Frederickson, Antie, The Scorpion, Tommy Pervis, Don Forrester, Gloria Forrester *August 18 - Ted and Susan Johnson, Morogo, Earl Johnson, Jean Johnson, Kipoin, Mr. Patel, Abdullah, Nigel *September 15 - Aldrin Klordane *October 30 - General Knowledge, Buzzy, Dr. Cynthia Lair *November 17 - Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Scuttle, King Triton, Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Glut the Shark, Chef Louis, Grimsby, Carlotta, Max, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana, Ursula's Garden, The Seahorse Herald, Merpeople Theme parks *May 1 - Disney-MGM Studios (now known as Disney's Hollywood Studios), the third theme park at the Walt Disney World, opens. Pleasure Island also opens at Walt Disney World. *June 1 - Typhoon Lagoon opens at Walt Disney World. *July 12 - Star Tours opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 17 - Splash Mountain opens at Disneyland. *October 30 - Wonders of Life opens at Epcot. *December 15 - Star Tours opens at Disney-MGM Studios. Television *March 4 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers officially premieres on the Disney Channel. It began airing in syndication on September 15. *April 24 - A new version of The Mickey Mouse Club debuts on the Disney Channel . It gave popularity and the start of stardom to Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Justin Timberlake, Keri Russell, , and Ryan Gosling, among others. Comics *''Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom'' Video games *September 14 - DuckTales and Who Framed Roger Rabbit for NES. *''Roger Rabbit'' (Famicom Disk System) (Released in the US as The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle) *''Mickey Mouse'' (Game Boy) (Released in the US as The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle) *''Mickey Mouse Mahou no Yakata'' (Epoch Handheld LCD) *''Egg (Mickey Mouse version)'' (Nintendo Game and Watch) (Widescreen) *''Egg (Big Bad Wolf version)'' (Nintendo Game and Watch) (Widescreen) *''Oliver and Company'' (Amiga, Atari ST, DOS) *''Oliver and Company'' (Epoch Handheld LCD) *''Goofy's Railway Express'' (Commodore 64) Home video releases VHS releases *April 18 - Cocktail (Touchstone Home Video) *May 9 - DuckTales: Duck to the Future and Lost World Wanderers *May 30 - Walt Disney Mini Classics: Ben and Me and Bongo *June 28 - Heartbreak Hotel (Touchstone Home Video) *August 23 **''Beaches'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Disorganized Crime'' (Touchstone Home Video) *August 31 **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey & The Gang'' and Nuts About Chip 'n Dale **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Fun with Music'' *September 8 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (3 VHS) *September 28 **''Bambi'' **''DuckTales: Accidental Adventures'' and Seafaring Sailors **''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Double Trouble'', Undercover Critters and Crimebusters **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-issue) **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore **''Walt Disney Mini Classics: ''Mickey's Christmas Carol *October 12 **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' **''The Boatniks'' **''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Touchstone Home Video) *November 1 **''Ernest Saves Christmas'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''Three Fugitives'' (Touchstone Home Video) Laserdisc releases *? - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Newfound Friends/The Great Honey Pot Robbery *? **''DuckTales: Accidental Adventurers/Seafaring Sailors'' **''DuckTales: Daredevil Ducks/High-Flying Hero'' **''DuckTales: Fearless Fortune Hunters/Masked Marauders'' **''DuckTales: Lost World Wanderers/Duck to the Future'' **''DuckTales: Raiders of the Lost Harp/Space Invaders'' *September 28 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey & The Gang/Nuts About Chip 'n Dale In fiction *(exact date unknown) - Kevin Flynn disappears. (Tron: Legacy) People Births *January 17 - Kelly Marie Tran (actress) *February 16 - Elizabeth Olsen (actress and singer) *February 21 - Corbin Bleu (actor, singer-songwriter, model, dancer, and producer) *March 1 - Daniella Monet (actress and singer) *March 15 - Caitlin Wachs (actress) *March 25 - Alyson Michalka (actress, singer, and songwriter) *April 5 - Lily James (actress) *April 20 - Chris Houghton (animator, writer, storyboard artist, producer, director, and voice actor) *May 11 - Prince Royce (singer, songwriter, actor, and voice actor) *May 29 - Brandon Mychal Smith (actor, comedian, singer, dancer, and rapper) *June 2 - Awkwafina (actress and rapper) *June 9 - Chloë Agnew (singer) *June 14 - Lucy Hale (actress, voice actress, and singer) *June 27 - Kimiko Glenn (actress, voice actress, and singer) *June 28 - Mark Edward Fischbach (YouTube personality) *July 11 - David Henrie (actor, television writer, and producer) *July 25 - Andrew Caldwell (film and television actor) *August 15 - Joe Jonas (singer, musician, actor, and dancer) *August 18 - Anna Akana (actress, voice actress, filmmaker, comedian, entertainer, and producer) *August 21 - Hayden Panettiere (actress, voice actress, singer, model, and activist) *September 5 - Kat Graham (actress, model, singer, and dancer) *September 6 - Hannah John-Kamen (actress) *October 1 - Brie Larson (actress, singer-songwriter, and musician) *October 4 - Dakota Johnson (actress and model) *October 14 - Mia Wasikowska (actress, voice actress, and director) *November 20 - Cody Linley (actor, singer, rapper, and dancer) *December 6 - Della Saba (actress and voice actress) *December 13 - Taylor Swift (singer, songwriter, musician, and occasional actress) *December 18 - Ashley Benson (actress, dancer, and model) *December 22 - Jordin Sparks (singer, songwriter, and actress) *December 28 - Bridget Shergalis (actress) Deaths *February 10 - Herbert Ryman (artist and Imagineer) *April 24 - Clyde Geronimi (animation director) *April 30 - Guy Williams (actor and former fashion model) *July 2 - Ben Wright (actor and voice actor) *July 3 - Jim Backus (radio, television, film, and voice actor) *July 10 - Mel Blanc (voice actor, actor, radio comedian, and recording artist) *August 4 - Paul Murry (cartoonist and comics artist) *November 17 - Billy Lee (actor) es:1989 pt-br:1989 Category:Years in Disney history